The Planes of Existence
The Major Planes The World of Thea is made up of 6 major planes of existence organised in layers known as the Primal stack. around the primal stack connected to one layer are the numerous minor planes. The Material Plane The primary location for mortals in the world the material plane sometimes referred to as the 3rd plane due to its location in the Primal Stack. Unlike the other planes the material plane is malleable with an ever changing world of mortals, adventurers, monsters and magic. The known continents of the Material plane include Tessa, Tao-Shen, the Northern Continent and many others not yet explored. The Celestial Plane The celestial plane is the realm of the gods and by far the hardest place for any mortal to reach. Ascension to the Celestial or (1st) plane is considered one of the greatest honours ever as it could be a sign of being rewarded with an everlasting afterlife in paradise although not always as it is possible to travel there and return again to the material plane unchanged although travelling there without reason this is considered as sacrilege. However some creatures other than the gods do make this place home although nearly all of them are angelic in nature. While the home of the gods the gods are by no means bound tot e celestial plane The Astral Plane The Astral Plane or 2nd plane lies directly on top of the material plane and serves as a barrier between the chaos of mortals and the perfection of the gods. The astral plane is difficult to see as it takes the form of a colourless void that overlaps the material plane and extends in all directions endlessly. Some spells grant access to this realm but those who do travel are aware of the dangers of being lost in this realm. The Dream Plane Below the material plane exist the 4th plane known as the plane of dreams. This plane holds no tangible form and is the only plane all mortals can access freely by falling asleep. Memories of this plane are fleeting and and full of complex illusions that reflect the inner feelings of the individual present in the plane. While in this plane a creature may not die but staying here to long almost always leads to loss of sanity from the constant barrage of illusions and your freedom being chipped away with every passing second. The Elemental Plane Divided into four the elemental or 5th plane is largely abandoned by its residents such as genies most of whom ave left for the material plane. However while sparsely populated there is still a strong presence of magic that emanates form this plane and some of the most skilled arcane magic users have been able to wield this magic to do everything from throw flames from their hands to summons elemental residents of this plane to do their bidding. The Hell Plane While referred to as a single plane The Hell (6th) plane is made up of the 9 Hells and then the infinite layers of the Abyss. The plane of the wretched the Hells are home to the devils and the abyss is home to the demon lords and an eternal war between them is being fought on the bottom of the 9 Hells. The hell plane is often used as an adopted home for the more evil of the gods although not all take residence here. The Minor Planes The Fey Wild A minor plane attached to the material plane the Fey Wild is a place of incredibly strong magic. Its inhabitants are simply myths on the material plane but rumours of the Fey Wild and how to get there can be found everywhere. The Plane of Wonders Attached to the Dream Plane is the Plane of Wonders. here the laws of Science do not apply and everything runs on magic. Creature can grow to 100 times their normal size, Gravity becomes optional and almost anything is possible.